


Taken

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: The Golden Dragon [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Nohr | Conquest Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Oriana was gone. Leo had gone in to check on her to find a half-destroyed room and a couple of dead kidnappers.





	Taken

Oriana was gone. Leo had gone in to check on her to find a half-destroyed room and a couple of dead kidnappers. So far, no demands had been made.  
“It’s a little impressive how they were not only to infiltrate the Castle without anyone realizing, but were also able to subdue Oriana and exfiltrate the Castle without raising any alarms.” Leo commented, after calming down a little. In the chaos that followed, the raising of alarms and the organizing of search parties, everyone failed to notice that Benny had vanished along with Keaton, and taken half the armoury with him.

The chain was tight around Oriana’s neck, she couldn’t detach her legs from the ground and everything hurt. When she tried to free herself, the strange people would laugh and jeer at her, when she roared, a sound that would usually strike fear into the hearts of others, they would roar back at her, only it was a cruel and mocking sound, not fearless. The worst came when she tried to change back. The collar around her neck would become as hot as a blacksmith’s forge, causing too much pain for her to focus on changing back. Eventually, exhaustion overwhelmed her and she gave up, not even bothering to respond when they jabbed her with sticks and spears. She barely even lifted her head when an enraged roar slashed through the camp, swiftly followed by a savage howl. The people stopped poking and jabbing at her when it did though, allowing her to close her eyes and sleep.

The search parties were about to leave when the gates creaked open and Benny, with Keaton by his side, entered. Sheltered in his arms was a sleeping Oriana; her wrists, her ankles and her neck marred by the restraints they’d trapped her in. She whimpered in her sleep and Benny gently shushed her.  
“It’s okay, you’re safe now.” He reassured, resting her head against his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. Even lost within her dreams, she heard him, and smiled.


End file.
